Whenever, wherever
by Lady-Indis
Summary: OLD!COMPLETE. A BV fic after the Buu season and before GT. Originally called Call My Name. A depressed and confused Bulma no longer feels like Vegeta loves her, but hides it from the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic has been revamped and reedited as of November 28****th****, 2007. Essentially it's the same, but I rewrote certain parts. I never wrote the conclusion. It is finally finished. Sorry about the…years… of delay! **

**There was obviously life… I graduated, moved out, worked, started college, had a social life. But I think I could have found time for the last chapter. I think that the main problems were that I was embarrassed of the first chapters and unsure of where I wanted to go with it. Now, I write outlines for my stories. Helps a lot, y'know. **

I had this idea while watching an episode from the Buu season, and wondering how Bulma and Vegeta got along at home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z unfortunately.. got it?

* * *

The blue-haired woman stood near the Gravity Room. It was night and she was alone. After a few moments of silent observation of the place she had grown to despise, she began recklessly beating it with her fists. "Goddamn you!" She sobbed, sinking to her knees in despair. 

The night was quiet once more.

* * *

Whenever, Wherever

Chapter One

* * *

Bulma grinned as she let Chichi into her house. "Hey! Are you ready for the picnic?" 

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Hmmph...yeah, I need a rest from those boys eating up the house..."

"That sounds like Goku, Gohan and Goten all right! Lucky for me, I don't have to cook for them!"

"That would be because you're pathetic at cooking, woman." Vegeta was leaning against the wall in the back of the room, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Bulma turned to glare at him. "ASS!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Is that the best you can do? I've been called a lot worse than that..."

Bulma shook with rage, and decided to hit the nearest thing she could see, which happened to be Chichi.

"HEY!!! Do YOU MIND?!" Chichi shouted after she was shoved into the wall.

"Oh whoops. Sorry Chi..."

Vegeta of course chuckled, which made Bulma even angrier. "The woman knows she doesn't stand a chance against my superior power, that's why she hit you." He said arrogantly.

Bulma scowled at him. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, GOKU CAN BEAT YOU UP, MISTER "I HAVE SUPERIOR POWERS"!!!!!!!!!!"

A dark look passed Vegeta's face, as it always did when his rival, and possibly best friend, was mentioned. "Hmmph." He snorted, and sauntered away.

"That man has some problems!!" Chichi stormed. "Really!!!!!"

An expression that Chichi couldn't catch flickered across Bulma's pretty face. The next second it was gone, and Chichi wasn't sure she ever saw it.

"We're HERE!!!!" Goku's voice was impossible to mistaken.

Bulma smiled at Chichi. "Come on..."

"Wait! Bulma, what's wrong with your hands?" Chichi asked in alarm, noticing several bruises and a bandaid.

Bulma quickly covered them up. "I… had some trouble in the lab," She replied casually. "No biggie!"

"Uhhh…"

* * *

That night, Bulma lay in her bed, staring up at the wall. She could hear Vegeta's light breathing as he slept next to her. She turned onto her side to look at him. Reaching out, she touched his face. His eyelids flickered and then he opened his eyes, looking back at her. She removed her hand, blushing, and looked away. He didn't say a word, and a few minutes later she could hear his breathing again. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back upon the man she had come to love. 

They no longer acted like lovers. She wasn't even sure how he felt about her anymore. He usually just ignored her, or teased her. He hadn't grabbed her impulsively in a passionate make-out session in years. It was like she no longer mattered. All he did was train, train, train.

She sniffled and got out of bed, heading downstairs. She could use some ice cream right about now.

She didn't know that Vegeta was still awake. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but changed his mind and went outside. He eyed the Gravity Room, but instead chose to fly off for a bit. Perhaps when he got back, Bulma would be normal again.

Bulma arrived back in her room a few minutes later to find an empty bed. She sighed loudly. "Typical man!"

* * *

Please review!  
LadyIndis 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

CHAPTER TWO

Bulma sighed as she turned on her Laptop. It just wasn't fair. Vegeta... She missed him, the way he was before the World Tournament and Majin Buu...he'd actually been loving to her sometimes...not very much, I mean he was Vegeta after all...but enough to let her know that he cared about her and Trunks. But then...after Majin Buu was destroyed... he'd turned cold and never paid attention to her except to tease her. He did pay lots of attention to Bra though...it was like Bra had taken Bulma's place in his heart. _You don't love me anymore, do you Vegeta? You infuriate me to no end, but I love you so much_...

Vegeta stormed to the kitchen. He was pissed off because, once again, Kakkarot had beaten him. _Idiot!_ He was surprised when he saw Bulma making dinner. "YOU are actually making dinner?" He scowled at her when she turned to face him.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I am making dinner. Is there a problem with that, Your Royal Highness?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll be dead before the day's done," Vegeta muttered, sitting down at the table.

"I heard that!!!" Bulma grumbled as she put the food on the table. Then she sat down, turning as Trunks ran in.

"Mom!! Hey, Mom!! Can I go to Goten's for supper??" Trunks asked.

"Allright, in fact, do you want to sleep over there?" Bulma had noticed that Trunks and Goten hadn't had a sleepover for awhile.

Trunks's face lit up. "Yeah!! Thanks Mom!! See ya, Dad!" Vegeta nodded curtly to him. Trunks ran back out the way he had came, and silence descended upon the table.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta..." She wanted to tell him that she cared, even though he was never around. She didn't want him to leave her, which was something she'd been worried about for a long time now. That he might hate her enough to leave...

He looked up to acknowledge that he had heard her and was waiting. When she didn't speak, he said in an annoyed voice, "What is it, Onna?"

She looked back at him. Damn, he was so good-looking. She felt her face flush slightly. Why did he have to be such a blantant jerk? "Forget it." It came out harsher then she'd intended, and she winced.

He grumbled something, and continued eating. Bulma brushed a tear off her face before he saw, and stood up quickly. He looked at her, and she mumbled something about not feeling good before she ran from the room.

Vegeta stared after her._ What is wrong with the Onna these days? Hmmph. This food is actually better than usual_...He gulped down his juice and left to go train.

* * *

Bulma lay on her side in their king-size bed and read one of her romance novels. It was all the romance she was gettin' these days, that was for damn sure. The characters were in the middle of a sexcapade, but instead of enjoying the guilty pleasure, it made Bulma cranky and she tossed it aside. Arggh. A part of her desperately wanted Vegeta to understand that she needed him to comfort her, and she listened for footsteps in the hall. None came, and she decided to take a shower instead and go shopping. She called Chichi, who agreed to come by in a bit.

Bulma took a shower. Halfway through, the pain in her heart became unbearable and she sank to the floor. The water flowed over her, and she barely felt it. She knew her heart was breaking, and she didn't have the slightest idea what to do about it.

Talking was not an option. Vegeta would no doubt think she was ridiculous, or possibly tell her he didn't want to stay in their marriage anymore. She couldn't take it.

Some part of her told her she _was_ ridiculous. And weak.

The door opened, and she was surprised to hear Vegeta yell at her. "I need to take a shower!"

"So go use another bathroom!" She snapped back, her temper flaring up.

He swore and left, slamming the door as he went.

She took several deep breaths and forced herself to stand up. She needed to do something about this. She could not go on living like this.

She changed and went out to meet Chichi. Vegeta was just on his way out with Goku. They looked at each other, and for a second she thought she saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes. It made her do a double-take, but his face was as impassive as always.

"Bye," she said.

He nodded.

Bulma and Chichi left, with Chichi glaring at Vegeta. "Ugh. What an ass."

Bulma smiled faintly. "Believe me, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**

**Chapter Three**

(((_As these days go on by_

_Do you even see my face_

_I see you in my dreams..._)))

One Week Later

Bulma went to bed early. She gazed around her light blue, plush velvet-and-silk bedroom, and thought how pointless it all was. She had everything she could ever ask for….and nothing. She sighed and changed into a short nightgown, then went over to the balcony. She looked out, but gazed inwardly.

"Onna,_ what_ are you doing?" Vegeta was behind her suddenly, and she drew a quick breath.

She turned to face him. "My name is Bulma." She snapped, suddenly angry for his use of that word. "Bulma. Got it?"

He raised his eyebrows, and folded his gloved arms across his chest. "Fine. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm staring. What else would I be doing?" His eyes bored into hers, and she felt weak. He said nothing, but moved aside as she went past him into the bedroom. "I'm going to bed."

"Hn." He replied absently. What was bothering her now? She had been moody for the last few days. He continued to stare at her as she lay down, her back to him. He took an awkward step forward, intending to talk to her, but didn't know what to say, and instead turned and left the room. His saiyan hearing picked up a shaky breath as he left, and he paused at the door. Well, whatever it was, she'd tell him if it was serious. Or would she? She never talked to him anymore.

The thought annoyed him greatly, and he stomped off to the gravity room._Women…_.

* * *

The next day, Bulma went to visit Chichi, but Goku was the only one there. "Hey, Bulma!" He said brightly as he opened the door. "I was about to go fishing, Wanna join me?" 

She smiled. "Why not?...Though I'm not going near the fish."

They headed to a nearby lake, which he proceeded to leap into. She say down, putting her hands around her knees, and thought how nice it would be to go on a trip sometime. She idly picked a lily as she waited for Goku to resurface. When he did, he had a great big fish, about half the size of him.

She laughed. "You think that's enough for one meal there, Goku?"

He laughed heartily. "Maybe! Hey, you know what I was thinking about? We should all go on a camping trip this weekend!"

"I was just thinking that! We haven't all been together for a long time…"

"Great!" He boomed, his eyes lighting up. "I'll tell Chi!"

Bulma smiled, and just hoped that Vegeta would agree to come.

Later, she made dinner for Vegeta again, and almost dropped her bowl when he told her it wasn't half-bad. That was a huge compliment, coming from him. She smiled at him, and he sort of smirked back, which gave her butterflies, like it did when they first got together all those years ago.

"Oh!" She remembered suddenly. "Vegeta….I was with Goku today and we were thinking that all of us, you know, his family and ours, should go on a camping trip this weekend. Will you come?"

He was surprised, but it wasn't a bad idea. He could get some sparring in with Kakarrott…and maybe beat him. "I will go." He nodded.

"Excellent! Now, Trunks keeps ruining his clothes, so we're going shopping."

He raised his eyebrows as she got up, full of energy again. Well, she was back to normal. That pleased him, though he didn't care to say it aloud.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now- let me know what you think, etc. Make my day :D Thanks! 

Lady-Indis


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Call My Name**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Over the next few days, Bulma packed everything that she, Trunks, and Vegeta would need for the camping trip. She also made sure everything at Capsule Corps would be taken care of while she was gone. They planned to go to the Skye Mountains, a beautiful, isolated mountain range with forests and open fields where the boys could train and Bulma and Bra could sunbathe. (And Chichi, if she had the patience…which wasn't exactly likely.)

Goten and Trunks were all excited to go, and ended up flying there on Friday afternoon with Gohan and Videl, who were happy to have a bit of a vacation from their jobs.

Early on Saturday morning, Bulma was woken by a loud bang from downstairs. Her eyes flew open and she bolted out of bed, fearing that Vegeta had blown up the gravity room again. He had, in fact, managed to do so, and was sitting on the ground, looking dazed. Bits of wall were all around him, and he had a huge cut on his arm from a piece of glass.

"Omigod! Vegeta!" She screamed, running as fast as she could to him. "Vegeta!"

He pulled himself up, blinking and rubbing his face, which had blood streaming down in a small trickle. "I'm fine." He said arrogantly with his chin held high, trying to walk, but swaying instead. Bulma grabbed onto him, but he fell over, and she landed on top of him.

"Like hell you are! You just blew up the gravity room AGAIN!" Bulma raged. "You idiot! Why aren't you more careful?"

He glared at her, and was about to shove her away, when he noticed the tears. She was crying. But….she never cried. "Bulma…" He said softly. She looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes besieged by tears. He reached for her, and she gulped. Onyx eyes gazed into blue, and…

"Hey! What's all this!"

They blinked up at Goku, who had just arrived and was standing in mid-air, looking in astonishment at the remnants of the gravity room, where were splattered all about the grass. "Did you do all this, Vegeta?"

"Who the hell else would have?" Vegeta grumbled, wincing slightly as he stood up. He let himself be supported by Bulma as they headed to the house, Goku scratching his head and walking behind.

Goku snapped his fingers. "Hey…I'll bet Dende has some sensu beans! I'll go get one!" He put a finger to his head and transported away.

"Fucking baka…" Vegeta continued to gripe as he sat down on a blue velvet couch in one of the living rooms. The Friends' theme song came from the flat-screen TV in front of him. Bra loved the show. "_I'll be there for you_…"

"Who are you talking about, him or you?" Bulma countered, making sure he had a few pillows to prop himself up.

His eyes went up to hers, in silence. She felt like the room had suddenly gotten hot, and looked away, cheeks flaming. "Ah-um…I'll make us some soup…"

"Hi, Daddy! Mom!" Bra came skipping downstairs in her usual red outfit, her blue hair brushed to perfection and a smile on her face. "When do we leave? Omigosh! Daddy, what happened?" She rushed over to him and gave him a hug, which he accepted with a "Nothing important. I'll be fine."

"But Daddy…! You're hurt!" Bra exclaimed.

Bulma slipped away to the kitchen, feeling his eyes on her back and glad Bra was there to distract him. She leaned back against a wall near the stove, putting her hands over her face. _Omigod_._What is wrong with me? Why can't I just talk to him? When the hell did this become so difficult?__We're fucking __**married.**_

Annoyed with herself, she angrily got out some pans and banged them on the porcelain counter.

Goku arrived in the next few minutes, as the vegetable stew Bulma had concocted was just finishing, and they all sat down to eat after Vegeta was given the sensu bean and healed back to his old self.

"So! What's up, gang?" Goku asked, grinning at them all and eating big bites of the soup. "Mm! this is good, Bulma!" He exclaimed, without waiting from a response from any of them.

Bulma smiled. "Thanks." She could still feel her heart going badum badum, and tried to compose herself. "I was just experimenting."

"Daddy, I want to go to Jenny's house instead of camping." Bra suddenly announced. "I hate bugs."

He raised an eyebrow, and didn't comment, instead looking at Bulma, who shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "Do what you want."

An hour later, Bra left to her friends', and Vegeta and Goku flew off to get some training in at the mountains. Bulma drove over to pick up Chichi, who had wanted to finish her cleaning before leaving. "Let's go, Chi!" Bulma called when she got there, seeing Chichi putting up out some laundry to dry in the yard.

Chichi waved. "Okay! Two seconds and I'm done!"

And they were off, driving along the highway to the Skye Mountain Range.

"So….Bulma." Chichi said after they'd been driving for an hour. "What's been bothering you?"

* * *

Cliff-hanger! I know, I is evil :P 


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay for flashbacks! It kind of sneaks up on you, haha._

**Just Call My Name**

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

"Uhh...Nothing." Bulma concentrated on making her voice casual as she looked at her best friend. "What are you talking about, Chi?"

"Ohh,_cut the crap_." Chichi said, starting to lose her well-known temper. "I'm your best friend." She looked at Bulma out of the corner of her eye. "Any idiot could see you're hurting." She added pointedly, batting a lock of dark hair from her face with a frown.

Bulma sighed. Chichi couldn't understand… After all, Chi had a completely different kind of relationship with Goku. Goku was a fun, friendly guy who, though naive and forgetful, showed his love for his wife in many ways. After a long day of training, he would often bring home flowers he had hand-picked that reminded him of her, and would happily hug her like they'd been apart for a week. (Which, admittedly, was sometimes the truth. Goku was known to lose track of time.)

But Vegeta…. Vegeta didn't do that. She had known this about him from the beginning, when he first lived at her parent's house after Frieza was destroyed. He had paraded around the house, expecting everyone to serve him food and anything he wanted on silver platters. Angrily, she had stood up to him, and they had soon developed an odd relationship based on very creative insults. And then came the night when she and Yamcha had broken up. He didn't love her anymore, and wanted to concentrate on his baseball career. She suspected he liked the groupies that came on to him more than anything else, and had said so. After much yelling, she stormed out and wandered around in the rain for an hour, arriving home to an annoyed Vegeta in the early morning.

"Where were you?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest in his typical tough-guy stance. "I couldn't eat."

That was all she could stand. "Make your own damn food, your highness!" She screamed at him, and suddenly began to sob. She stood there and sobbed, her shoulders heaving, not caring that Vegeta was right there.

Vegeta stared at her. "What the hell is there to cry about?" He asked arrogantly, and it was only later that she realized he had talked so flippantly in an effort to bring their relationship back to normal, because he hadn't known how to handle her tears. It worked.

"There's love." Bulma had snapped back, glaring through her tears. "You know, _love_? Or you too self-absorbed to even know what love is?"

He smirked. "Love is a weakness."

Now it was her turn to stare. "You are a pathetic bastard…" She finally hissed, slapping him across the face with all her might. She rushed to her room, slamming the door, leaving him silent in the hall.

Later, she wanted some ice-cream, and she peeked out into the hall to see if he was still there. She had had sufficient time to cool off, and somewhat regretted hitting him. On the other hand, he was in fact a complete jerk.

He wasn't in the hall, so she went to the kitchen and got the biggest bowl of chocolate chip ice-cream she could make. She headed to her room, and stopped in her tracks. Vegeta was leaning against the wall outside of her room. "What do you want?" She asked, suddenly annoyed again. She just wanted to eat her comfort food, and he was delaying her.

He uncrossed and recrossed his arms. "I wanted to say…" He paused, and she saw how difficult it was to say whatever he had to say. Somehow, the fact that he was trying to swallow his pride for her made her smile. He noticed her smile, and glared, turning on his heels and walking away with his head held high.

"I'm sorry," She called after him. He kept walking, so she ran after him, grabbing his shoulder to make him face her. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said I was sorry!" Flashing blue eyes met cool onyx, and something seemed to ignite between them. His face remained impassive, and she wondered what he was thinking. Impulsively, she grabbed his face and kissed him, and then almost stopped, horrified at what she was doing. This was Vegeta….

But he began to respond, and soon they were engaged in a complete make-out session in the middle of the hall. Dimly, Bulma thought of what her parents would do if they saw her there….

She opened her eyes the next morning to find him in her bed, watching her. The night before came back to her, and she blushed. He smirked, and then cupped her chin and kissed her gently. She was surprised, but found that her main feeling was happiness. _Vegeta…_

Before they got up that morning, he spoke. "What I wanted to say….was that love is not such a terrible thing."

This cracked her up, and she hit him with her pillow.

And, some months later, they were married.

* * *

"Bulma!" Chi's annoyed voice brought her back to the present.

"Sorry, Chi." Bulma said, and she meant it. "You know….You're right. I am upset. But, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well…you know you can always count on me, if you need a friend." Chichi said.

"Of course." Bulma smiled at her friend, and leaned back in her seat, thinking. She put her hand to her lips, closing her eyes and savoring the memory of that first kiss, so many years ago.

This trip would change everything that was wrong between them, she hoped. They would all have a good time, fishing and hiking and…whatever. And when the timing was right, she would have a true heart-to-heart with Vegeta. She would tell him….She didn't know what. But she would talk to him.

She was sick of feeling depressed, and she was sick of the silence like a wall between them. She wanted to be happy…..So it was time to get on her feet and do something about it.

"Well, we made it!" Chichi said happily an hour later. "Skye…" She pulled onto a very bumpy dirt road with a large sign announcing SKYE MOUNTAIN RANGE, 2 MILES. They passed a crystal-clear lake, with many hemlocks and redwoods along the way.

"Heyy! You made it!" And there was Goku, grinning at them as they pulled into the parking space a few minutes later. Vegeta stood beside him, and both men were sweaty, evidently having finished a long spar.

The girls got out of the car, and Chichi immediately ran up to Goku for a big hug and plenty of kisses. Bulma and Vegeta stood ten feet apart in silence, and she could feel her face heating. And then she thought, _what the hell_, and marched up to him, pulling him into a passionate kiss, her heart beating madly all the while.

* * *

Oh yeah baby! Next chapter is the finale! 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know. Finally back with the final chapter. Sorry it took so many years.

Enjoy..! (It's a little bit cutesy, but I couldn't help myself. I think I stayed true to their characters, though. Let me know what you think!)

* * *

Chapter 6

Love makes the world go (((round and round)))

* * *

Bulma's heart continued to beat quickly as she kissed her husband. The man she really and truly loved. Vegeta. 

Many thoughts ran through Bulma's mind. Wonder at feeling those lips on hers once more. Curiousity…and even fear. How would he react? And then she relaxed, for he kissed her back, gently nibbling on her bottom lip. Her unease was gone and her confidence was back in an instant. She leaned into him, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. He held her close and a thrill of excitement ran through her.

She pulled back to look at his face. She saw surprise… but did she see hunger there as well? Why yes, she did. She smirked at him, feeling very sexy. "Not often you can surprise a Saiyan Prince." She said saucily. "Or render them speechless," She added when his mouth twitched and he didn't respond.

He pulled her close to him. "Shut up, woman." He growled low and seductively in her ear.

She laughed at him, seeing that she had won, and once and for all knowing he cared. "I am your woman," She whispered to him, smiling up at him.

He blinked, still a little confused by the sudden turn of events. "You always have been, Bulma." He responded quietly. "You just stopped wanting me."

"Is that what you think?" She gasped, pulling away again.

His brow furrowed, and she looked at him with hurt in her face. His face was impassive, but she realized that all this time that she had been hurting, he had been, too. He just didn't show it.

Suddenly they realized that everyone was still near them, and he guided her away into the forest. She stared at him, feeling stupid. _He'd been hurting… _She didn't want to apart from him anymore. She wanted him back. Impulsively, she grabbed his hand. He stiffened for only a moment, and then squeezed it slightly.

They stopped to sit on a log, hands still entwined.

"You have been strange lately." He commented, looking into her eyes.

"I know. I… was unhappy. I thought you didn't love me anymore. And…now I know that you thought I didn't love you anymore. But I did….baby, I do love you. So much" She started crying softly, and he let go of her hand and hugged her, but was otherwise silent.

Life was so overcomplicated, he thought furiously. Love in particular.

"I love you too, Bulma." He finally whispered into her ear. "You are… the most important person in the world to me. I married you. I don't know where things went so wrong between us, but I never stopped needing you in my life."

Bulma was completely overwhelmed by his speech, and cried even harder. It was perfect. She appreciated how hard it must have been for him to speak so truthfully and candidly about his feelings.

After a while, her tears subsided, and they sat there holding each other.

"Are we all right now?" He asked.

"We're perfect," She replied.

They weren't perfect, but from then on they communicated their needs and wants to each other. They fought occasionally, but their lives were happy. Vegeta continued to train. Bulma continued to work in the lab. Trunks and Goten remained best friends.

Life went on, baby.


End file.
